Alien Hunters
by RaspberryRipple1
Summary: Evangelina Brookshire believes herself to be an ordinary girl, with an ordinary family. When Evangelina is kidnapped by Kudlak and taken to his ship, she begins to learn all is not as it seems. She faces hardships as she finally learns who she and her brother Kamdyn are. TO BE REWRITTEN!
1. Warriors of Kudlak

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Sarah Jane Adventures it belongs to the BBC. I also don't own any characters from the show they all belong to the BBC as well.**_ _ **Evangelina, Kamdyn and Emily all belong to me.**_

Sixteen year old Kamdyn Brookshire stood inside the bedroom of his younger sister Evangelina. She was quickly brushing out her long blonde hair, she quickly plaited it down her back while letting her fringe hang over her eyes. She turned to her brother, rolling her blue eyes at his 'dragged through a hedge backwards' look, as their mother called it. His blonde hair stood up in all directions, and his jeans and short sleeve t-shirt were all crumpled from a football game with his friends earlier. Kamdyn rolled his green eyes back at her.  
"I'll be out for a while. Tell Mum not to worry." Kamdyn asked his sister. He knew Evangelina would do as he asked, and that she would wait up for him even when their mum was asleep.  
"Fine." Evangelina sighed. "Be careful, and have fun. I'll wait up for you, Kamdyn."

An hour later, Kamdyn made his way to Combat 3000. He was excited, he loved shooting games on the Playstation. Kamdyn entered the building and paid for a game of laser tag. Kamdyn and his group entered the laser tag arena after instructions. Kamdyn smirked in victory as he shot down three of the group, and found his way to the end of the level. He saw a door open, and slowly wandered inside. He glanced around the small room he was suddenly in before a blinding light cut off his sight. The last thing Kamdyn knew for a while was that he wasn't in that room anymore.

"Has your son ever gone missing before?" Sarah Jane asked the mother, who was in her early thirties. Emily Brookshire moved a strand of blonde hair out of her face as her green eyes pierced Sarah Jane's brown ones. Emily sat on her son's bed, while the journalist asked her questions.  
"No… He told his sister he was going out. He didn't say where to, just to tell me not to worry. He's always trying to hide things from me, I worry too much sometimes. Its just, Evangelina and Kamdyn are all I have since their father left." Emily replied. Sarah Jane promised to find the boy, before leaving the room.

She found her way to the front door, and saw a fourteen year old girl sat on the step nearby.  
"You must be Evangelina?" Sarah Jane asked the girl. The girl nodded.  
"Yeah. Are you here about Kamdyn?" Eva asked.  
"Yes. Did your brother give you any clues about where he was going?"  
"No. He said he was going out, and that I shouldn't tell Mum. She worries. I promised to wait for him but he didn't come home. I know he wouldn't just get up and leave so something must have happened to him." Evangelina explained. "Can… can you get my brother back?"  
"I'll see what I can do." Sarah Jane smiled at the fourteen year old.

The next day Evangelina went to school like nothing had happened. She didn't want the other kids to think her a cry-baby for hiding at home when Kamdyn wasn't there to intimidate the bullies. She bumped into two boys and a girl on her way to her class.  
"Oh, sorry." Evangelina apologized. The girl moved closer and Evangelina winced slightly, expecting some kind of blow, physical or verbal.  
"No problem." the girl smiled.  
"Hey your Evangelina Brookshire, aren't you?" one of the boys asked. "I heard about Kamdyn, I'm sorry."  
"Were you one of his friends?" Evangelina asked.  
"Yeah. I'm Clyde Langer. We played football together."  
"Oh… I think he mentioned you a couple times." Evangelina nodded.  
"I'm Maria Jackson, that's Luke Smith." the girl pointed from herself to the other boy. Evangelina smiled a little. She found herself following the group towards the school building.

Two days passed, with still no signs of Kamdyn. Evangelina was becoming good friends with Clyde, Luke and Maria but she still missed her brother. She heard about another boy going missing, Lance Metcalf. Evangelina was beginning to worry. Her brother hadn't been the first teenager to go missing, and now he wasn't the last.

Luke and Clyde invited her to go to the new laser tag arena, Combat 3000, with them. Evangelina agreed to go, mostly as something to take her mind off of Kamdyn's disappearance. She knew there was nothing she could do, which just made the situation feel worse. Evangelina got ready to meet Clyde and Luke in town. She decided to leave her hair down today with her fringe still in its usual position.

Evangelina, Clyde and Luke made a good team. Clyde was the offensive player, Evangelina played bait for the others and Luke the strategist. They advanced through the game and arrived at 'Level Two'. This was the harder level, with only ten of us in the new level. Clyde pointed out that most of the other competitors were from athletics groups. The group had to win the level with only ten lives to get into the world championships, but Evangelina was sure the three of them could do it.

The trio shot their way into the chamber at the end of the level. The last thing the three of them saw was a blinding light before they left Earth completely.

"What was that about? Special effects?" Clyde asked, getting up off the floor and walking to the door.  
"Maybe. It was weird." Evangelina replied from the ground.  
"I feel a bit sick…" Luke moaned slightly.  
"If they hand us the trophy, don't puke in it." Clyde replied to his friend.

The door opened and three men in black appeared. Evangelina found herself backing away, they were intimidating. They each grabbed a member of the trio, and dragged them to a crate. They were thrown inside.  
"Hey! Let us out!" Clyde yelled. The men ignored him, and they felt the crate shaking as they were moved somewhere. Luke theorised that they weren't in Combat 3000 anymore, but were somewhere else.

Luke managed to get the crate open and the trio climbed out. Evangelina looked around at the room they were in, which held lots more crates. They heard a girls voice from one of the crates and went to investigate. They opened the crate the screaming came from and saw a girl around their age.  
"What's your name?" Clyde asked.  
"Jen."  
"I'm Clyde, this is Luke and that's Evangelina." Luke introduced them to her. Luke and Evangelina went to open another crate where they heard a boy's voice shouting.  
"Lance!" Clyde smiles at the boy. "Your mum is worrying about you."  
"What's going on!" Another boy shouted. Evangelina recognised this voice, and ran to the crate. She opened it, and saw Kamdyn.  
"Kamdyn! Your ok!" Evangelina hugged her brother. Clyde walked over and slapped Kamdyn on the back in a friendly manner.  
"Good to see you." Clyde nodded to the boy.

"So we all played Combat 3000 and wound up here?" Luke asked as the larger group sat on the crates. They'd found another two kids after Kamdyn bringing the group up to eight kids.  
"We played all over the place… London, Brighton, Manchester, Leeds and Inverness." Clyde replied. "Kids must have been going missing everywhere. How'd we get here?"  
"Wherever here is." Jen glanced to the ceiling as she spoke. The group then hear the sound of the door numbers being pushed, and quickly hid. One of the black clothed men entered and walked to the crate where Jen had been trapped. Jen snuck out of her hiding spot and pushed the man inside. The group then ran out of the open door.

They found themselves in a corridor. They kept running as the black-clad man broke out of the crate and chased after them. They glanced out the window and paused.  
"When did the moon turn blue?" Lance asked.  
"That's not the moon!" Jen gasped. The group were looking out at planet Earth.  
"Wow… We're a long way from home." Evangelina was surprised.  
"Come on, let's keep going." Kamdyn took his sister's hand and the group kept running.

They stopped when they nearly bumped into an alien. The alien had a bug-like face and wore red robes.  
"That's an alien… A real life alien…" Kamdyn glanced to his younger sister and then to the group.  
"Cool!" Evangelina grinned at Luke and Clyde. Clyde grinned back while Luke looked surprised.  
"You think aliens are cool?" Luke asked.  
"Yeah! I do!" Evangelina looked back to the alien as it spoke.  
"Such fine warriors." the alien said. It then led the group back up the corridor and into a room. The computer turned on, and a female version of the alien appeared.  
"Behold your Mistress." the alien told the group.  
"Welcome my warriors." Mistress addressed the group.  
"We're not warriors." Luke replied.  
"We're kids. My brother and I aren't going to war." Evangelina told the aliens.  
"None before you escaped the holding deck. None forced my return to the ship. You are good warrior stock." the male alien replied.  
"We're not warriors!" Evangelina yelled at the alien. It looked to her, and growled. "Well, we're not. I've never fought a war in my life, neither has my brother or any of the others here. We're kids not soldiers."  
"You have hearts of heroes." Mistress told the group. "You will not suffer our enemies to live. You will die with honour on the battlefield."  
"But if we refuse to fight, what happens?" Evangelina asked.  
"You die anyway." Mistress said. Black-clad guards then came to take the group back to the room with the crates.

The group were dragged back into the main room after they snuck out of the crate room and tried to steal a rocket to get back to Earth.  
"Mum!" Luke called seeing Sarah Jane in the room, Maria stood with her.  
"What's a reporter doing on a spaceship?" Evangelina asked Clyde. "And how did Maria get here?"  
"If we survive this without being shipped off to war… I'll get Sarah Jane to explain it all to you." Clyde replied. Evangelina nodded, and watched as the male alien, who Evangelina had learnt was named Kudlak, pointed a gun at Sarah Jane, Luke and Maria.  
"I had such high hopes for you, warrior." Kudlak told Luke as he prepared to shoot him.  
"None of them are warriors, they're children!" Sarah Jane shouted. "Stop. The war is over." Luke explained to Kudlak. "I found it in your computer banks."  
"Trickery!" Kudlak growled.  
"No. Listen to Luke." Evangelina softly begged the alien. "He knows what he's saying." she looked to the boy with respect.  
"I hacked into the computer. It's how we escaped." Luke typed some codes into a computer and another male alien of Kudlak's race, apparently the Emperor, appeared on the screen instead of Mistress. The Emperor told of how the war was over, after a treaty with the Malakh, which Evangelina guessed was another race of aliens.  
"That message is ten years old." Luke told Kudlak. Kudlak looked to be in shock, but argued that Mistress would have told him. Mistress argued that although the message was real, without war there was no home for herself or Kudlak. Kudlak shot the computer screen, blowing it up and stopping Mistress from communicating with him.  
"Whoa…" Evangelina gasped at the damage. "That was pretty cool." Sarah Jane looked to the girl, a look of surprise and also a bit of irritation on her face. She decided to deal with her later, and turned back to Kudlak.  
"I have committed an unforgivable crime against your world. You are free to go and my life is yours to take." Kudlak told the woman, dropping to his knees and holding the gun out to her.  
"This is never the way." Sarah Jane told the alien.

Kudlak decided to leave to his home planet to find all the children he had taken before, and bring the surviving children back to Earth. The group made their way off the ship and got back to Earth.  
"I kind of feel sorry for Kudlak." Evangelina said when they were safely on Earth. "I mean, yeah he was kinda bad but… it wasn't all his fault."  
"You believe so?" Sarah Jane asked the girl.  
"Yes. Mistress never told him the war was over. He didn't know. Granted, he shouldn't have taken kids to fight in the war but he thought he was protecting his people in the war." Evangelina smiled a little at her next thought. "Maybe he'll finally get a taste of peace while he searches for the kids he took." Sarah Jane smiled at the girl, nodding. 

Evangelina and Kamdyn climbed out of Sarah Jane's car. She'd driven them back to their house after dropping off Lance and Jen. They saw their mother open the front door.  
"Mum!" Evangelina yelled, as she ran towards the woman.  
"Evangelina! Kamdyn! I was so worried!" Emily hugged her children. Sarah Jane smiled as she watched the reunion.

"Wait… So you fight aliens?" Evangelina asked Sarah Jane as she looked around the attic. It was the next day and Evangelina was excited to get to know what Sarah Jane and the others did.  
"That's right." Sarah Jane replied with a smile. Usually she wouldn't have let Evangelina join the gang, but her watch had detected something about Evangelina and she wanted the girl where she could keep an eye on her. Although it also detected the same energy around Kamdyn as it did around Evangelina, it seemed the girl had more of this energy. That could make her a danger to humanity, but Sarah Jane was willing to wait and see what happened.  
"She doesn't just fight them. She helps them, if they get lost or anything." Clyde told his new friend.  
"And you, Maria and Luke help her? Awesome!" Evangelina grinned.


	2. Evangelina's Childhood (part 1)

_**Disclaimer: I just wanted to say that I don't own Where's My Teddy the book belongs to Jez Alborough as the writer, and I think Walker Books as the publisher.**_

 **A/N: This chapter is going to be sort of a flashback/past chapter. This means that it won't be an actual episode of SJA but it will explain a bit about why Emily is raising the children alone, and about the relationship between Emily and her children, and the relationship between Kamdyn and Evangelina.**

 **That said, if you don't like flashback chapters then feel free to skip this chapter.**

Evangelina sat on the sofa with her favourite book. The two year old girl liked looking at the pictures of all the different animals. She looked up at the man who entered the room.  
"Daddy!" Evangelina called out to the man. Pike took a seat next to the young girl.  
"What are you looking at, Angel?" Pike asked the toddler, using his nickname for his daughter. Evangelina handed him the book, and the man began to read it for her. Evangelina looked at the pictures as she listened to her father's voice.

"… _Then they ran and they ran through the dark woods back to their homes as quick as they could. All the way back to their snugly beds, where they huddled and cuddled their own little teds. The End._ " Pike finished, smiling at the sight of his daughter curled up on the sofa asleep. Pike picked the two year old up and took her to her own bed where he tucked the little girl in. 

Evangelina and Kamdyn Brookshire ran into the living room of their house, chasing each other. Four year old Evangelina giggled as six year old Kamdyn chased her. She saw her father walking towards the pair and giggled again as she hid behind his legs.  
"Daddy! Save me from the monster!" Evangelina looked up at her father.  
"Monster?" Evangelina's father looked down at the four year old girl. "What monster?"  
"Kam is the monster!" Evangelina giggled. Kamdyn grinned up at his father. Pike watched his children as they continued to play, regardless of their father's disinterest. Part of him wished he didn't have to leave his family, especially when his children were so young, but he knew he was needed.  
"Pike?" Emily entered the room. Pike smiled sadly at his wife.  
"I must leave, Emily." Pike told the twenty-two year old woman.  
"Are you coming back?" Emily asked the man.  
"I will return. I do not know when." Pike kissed her, before walking out of the front door. Emily watched the man leave, with a sinking feeling that she would never see him again.

Six year old Evangelina and eight year old Kamdyn sat together on the school bus home. Evangelina looked to her brother, who was reading a book.  
"Kam? Do you think Daddy will be there today?" Evangelina asked the older child.  
"I'm not sure, Eva, but he might be." Kamdyn replied. He wanted to protect his sister from the ideas swirling around his head - what if their father never came home? What if he came home and he was no longer the mostly-caring man that Kamdyn remembered? He hadn't seen his father in two years, he was the same age as his sister when their father left.  
"I hope Daddy is there. I want to show him Tarzan." Evangelina giggled. Kamdyn smiled, they'd recently watched a new Disney film and Evangelina named their new puppy after the main character of the movie.  
"I'm sure Dad will get to meet Tarzan soon." Kamdyn grinned. Evangelina smiled back and hugged her brother.

When they got home they found their mother in the kitchen talking to a man.  
"No! Your not taking my children anywhere!" Emily shouted at the man.  
"You must understand. They must come home, to be properly trained to use their powers." The man replied. "They do not belong here. You know this."  
"No! They are my children, I will decide when they are ready to leave." Emily scowled at the man before seeing the children enter the kitchen.  
"Mummy? What's going on?" Evangelina asked.  
"Nothing. Go and make a start on your homework, I'll be there shortly." Emily gently pushed the children out of the room then turned back to the man. "They are not coming with you, Tuval. That is the end of this conversation!"

The man sadly shook his head. It seemed the Earth woman did not fully appreciate that her children needed to return to his world with him, to be taught to use their powers. He dreaded to think of the results of them finding out about their powers by accident.

 **A/N: I'd love if you could take the time to answer the poll I have created for this story. If you let me know what you want to see in future in-between chapters (flashbacks, bonding between the Brookshire family, Evangelina bonding with the other Bannerman Road gang members etc) I can write those chapters for you.**


	3. Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane

**Chapter 2: Whatever happened to Sarah Jane?**

The group were hanging out at the local skate park – Sarah Jane, Clyde, Luke, Maria, Mr Jackson and Evangelina.  
"What is the point of skateboarding?" Luke asked Clyde and Eva. Eva had turned up in jeans and a long sleeved jacket, rather than in any of her dresses. But what surprised Clyde more than Eva looking less like a girl was the fact she was pretty good on a skateboard.  
"With you there's always got to be a point. It's skateboarding." Clyde said in a tone that suggested Luke said the most stupid thing ever.  
"Yeah, it's fun!" Eva agreed. Clyde began skating but while trying to do a trick he fell off the board, causing Sarah Jane to worriedly yell 'Careful!' and a group of teenagers to laugh at him. Eva couldn't help giggle a bit at her friend, knowing he would be fine as it wasn't a terrible fall.

"Clyde fights Slitheen and Gorgons, that's okay. But a bit of skateboarding and whoa!" Maria joked with Sarah Jane.  
"I know. But I've changed since I met you lot, I've become mumsy." Sarah Jane replied playfully.  
"It's for the better if you ask me. Remember when Maria and I moved in, talk about frosty." Mr Jackson joined in with the banter.  
"I was not!" Sarah Jane gasped.  
"Yes you were." Maria backed up her dad, though she sounded a bit guilty that she was doing so.

Clyde got back up and back onto the skateboard, however he fell off again as soon as he tried doing a trick. Eva giggled again from where she stood next to Luke.  
"You're really bad at this, Langer." Eva giggled.  
"You need to bend your legs." Mr Jackson coached Clyde. "If you want to ollie, really bend your legs."  
"How do you know, Mr Jackson?" Eva asked curiously.  
"I was King of the Concrete, Romford, 1992." Mr Jackson replied. He grabbed Clyde's skateboard and ran towards the ramp.  
"Oh no, here we go." Maria groaned. Eva giggled as she went to stand with her female friend.  
"And he's still got it." Mr Jackson smirked to himself.  
"But you're old!" Clyde complained.  
"You just don't like the fact you're losing to him, Langer." Eva pointed out to the other teenager. Clyde gave her an annoyed look, and she laughed.

"Cheese, smile." Maria told the four stood next to a ramp. Sarah Jane had her arms around Clyde and Luke while Eva was stood to Luke's right grinning at the camera. On the next picture, Maria's dad joined the picture holding the skateboard behind his head while Sarah Jane turned her head away from the camera and smiled at Luke. Clyde pulled a grimace and Eva was looking at him and laughing. The third picture was of Sarah Jane with her arms around Clyde and Maria (whose dad had taken the camera so she could be in the picture). Luke stood smiling at the camera while Eva was giggling at the scrunched up expression on Clyde's face. Another picture was with Mr Jackson posing with his hat turned to the side, making Eva and Sarah Jane laugh. Clyde was grinning, and Luke just smiled at the camera. Maria took one of Eva on her own, then one of Luke and Clyde together and finally one of Sarah Jane on her own.

The group made their way home, happy to have spent time together. Luke and Sarah Jane mad their way back to their garden, while Clyde took his skateboard back from Mr Jackson and skated off home. Eva made her way back home to her mother and her brother.

"Hey, Eva your home." Kamdyn smiled at his younger sister.  
"Hey Kam. We finished at the skate park so I came back."  
"It's your turn to make tea, Evangelina." Her mother reminded the girl.  
"Yeah, I know. How does Spaghetti Bolognese sound?"  
"Sounds good." Kam grinned. Eva grinned and walked into the kitchen to begin making it for her small family.

Eva lay in her bed that night, looking out her window at the stars. She wondered what her father was doing, wherever he was, and whether he was looking at the stars too. She slowly closed her eyes, letting sleep wash over her.

Eva glanced at her phone that rang. She didn't recognise the number. She turned to look at Kam.  
"Kam, answer the phone for me."  
"Alright, but you owe me one." Kam picked up her mobile, putting it on speakerphone. "Hello?"  
"Is Evangelina there?" Kam heard a girls voice on the other end, not one he recognised.  
"That depends on who this is."  
"Maria Jackson. I'm a friend of Eva's."  
"Sorry, you must have the wrong number. My sister doesn't have any friends named Maria." Kam told the girl. He hung up the phone, and turned to Eva.  
"Maria Jackson." Eva tried to think. She had a small sense that she knew someone with that name, but she shrugged it off. It certainly wasn't a friend of hers, probably a prank call.

Evangelina woke up the next morning, and got dressed. She happily ran to Sarah Jane's house to start their day, never having suspected that she'd forgotten Sarah Jane the day before.


	4. The Lost Boy

**Chapter Three – The Lost Boy**

Eva was sat at home with Kam watching the news. Their mother had gone shopping and left the siblings alone in the house, knowing they were more than capable of being alone for a few hours. Eva paused as she was flicking through channels. A news report on the telly was playing, about a boy. A boy who had gone missing five months ago and whose parents were worried sick about him. But what made Eva pause was the fact that this boy, Ashley, looked almost identical to her friend Luke.

Eva raced to Sarah Jane's house only to see Luke being taken away by the parents in the car, and Sarah Jane being taken away in a police car. Eva was shocked, she never thought Sarah Jane would be a kidnapper. She watched as Ashley's parents raced over to hug Luke, who just looked really confused.  
"Ashley!" his mother cried. Eva smiled a little, she was glad Ashley's parents had their son back but she felt sorry for Sarah Jane, who had now lost her son to the knowledge he was actually someone else's son, and for Luke who would be living with two people he didn't know that claimed to be his parents. She returned home feeling worried about Sarah Jane. She didn't know what she could do to solve this, but she wanted to do something. Eva sighed as she walked.

"So that's it? No more monsters, no more saving the world?" Clyde asked the girls. They were sat in the school canteen together as usual, but it didn't feel the same for Eva without Luke being there.  
"She's devastated." Maria tried to stand up for Sarah Jane.  
"Don't forget, Luke was her son for the last few months." Eva agreed with Maria.  
"She's not the only one hurting though, is she?" Clyde pointed out. He made a good argument, the three of them also missed Luke. "Speaking of which, where is Luke?"  
"Well his parents live in Hammersmith, so I suppose Luke, uh, Ashley will go back to his old school." Maria replied.  
"So we won't see Luke either." Eva sighed sadly.  
"I'd just got him listening to Kasabian!" Clyde complained jokingly. "I was going to move onto the Artic Monkeys. Could've got him passing for cool."  
"Maybe Ashley is cool. Maybe he's a different person to Luke." Maria pointed out. "The Bane must have really messed him up!"  
"I bet finding out about his real mum and dad messed him up more. We should go find out if he's alright!"  
"Clyde, we can't." Eva tried to reason with her friend.  
"Yes we can. Hammersmith, we just need the address."  
"It was in the papers, I think." Maria seemed to be agreeing with him.  
"Maria! Clyde! We can't do this."  
"Don't you want to make sure Luke is okay? Some friend you are." Clyde and Maria walked away from the table to plan their visit. Eva stayed where she was, sulking slightly. Clyde had never spoken to her that way before, like she wasn't even worth his time.

Eva made up her mind. She was going to follow Clyde and Maria and help them, whether this was a bad idea or not. She got out of her seat and ran outside. She hid when she heard the French teacher, but glanced around the corner hearing him say Maria's name. She saw Clyde climb over the fence, and she quickly followed suit.  
"Eva?" Clyde looked surprised, but also somewhat pleased.  
"Now what?" Eva asked the boy. He motioned for her to follow him, and they ran towards the bus station.

Half an hour later, they arrived at Luke's new house. Clyde rang the doorbell repeatedly until the woman from the news answered – Luke's mother.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"My name's Clyde, this is Eva. We're friends with Luke, I mean Ashley."  
"So?" Mrs Stafford didn't sound interested in this fact.  
"Can we see him?" Eva asked.  
"No." Mrs Stafford glared at Eva, then glared at Clyde. "Times two. Now hop it." She started to shut the door on them.  
"You know, you don't look much like Ashley. Do you?" Clyde glared at the woman accusingly.  
"That's true, you don't." Eva nodded in agreement. The woman looked angry and offended.  
"You trying to say he's not our Ashley?" Mrs Stafford asked defensively. "Did that Sarah Jane send you?" she went to grab something behind the door, and Eva tensed. She breathed in relief when they were handed a photo of the two 'parents' with Luke during a birthday party. "Us on his birthday. Me, Ashley and his dad. We gave him a skateboard."  
"Good, was he, on a skateboard?" Clyde asked. Eva knew where he was going with this – skateboarding was like riding a bike you never forgot it once you learnt. And Luke was terrible on a skateboard.  
"Stunning. So you take that photo, and you show it to that Sarah Jane Smith. Tell her my boy is back where he belongs!" Mrs Stafford looked triumphant as she shut the door on them.

"She's definitely lying." Eva told Clyde as they stood in the local park.  
"Yeah. Now we need to prove it." Clyde replied. He took out his mobile and phoned Maria, before putting it on speakerphone so Eva could hear.  
"Maria. This whole 'Luke and his folks' thing stinks. His so-called mum wouldn't let me or Eva see him. And you know what she said they gave him for his birthday? A skateboard. You've seen him on one, no sense of balance at all."  
"But after what the Bane did…"  
"Maria, you don't lose the ability to use a skateboard. Ever." Eva explained.  
"The mum gave us a photo of them and Luke at his birthday party."  
"That proves it the." Maria replied.  
"Photos can be faked. I'm going to take it to Sarah Jane." Clyde told Maria before he hung up.

They started walking towards Sarah Jane's house.  
"Evangelina Alexandria Brookshire! You skipped school!" Eva froze hearing her mother's voice behind her. She saw Clyde quickly sneak on ahead, while she turned to face her mother.  
"Hi Mum. I… um…"  
"Come with me. There's something I want to show you." Emily Brookshire took her daughter by the arm and led her home. Eva was taken into her mother's bedroom, and her mum started searching through a box. "It's in here somewhere… Ah, there it is." Emily brought a photo album over to her daughter. "Eva. I have something to tell you. You're old enough to know the truth about you and Kam, and about your father."  
"But Dad died when we were four. You told us that." Eva was confused.  
"Yes, Evangelina. Your father did die. But he had a secret he took to the grave, a secret only I knew. Your father… is an alien."  
"Dad was an alien? Well then, I guess there's something you should know… Although Sarah Jane will kill me for this… Mum, I fight aliens. With Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria and Clyde."  
"You do?" Emily was shocked at hearing this news about her daughter.  
"Yeah. Do you believe me?" Eva asked worriedly.  
"Of course I believe you. Here, this is a photo of your father." Emily handed the photo album to Eva, and she saw a man with the same blonde hair as her and Kam though he had brown eyes while they had blue eyes like their mother. The man was holding a toddler in his arms, her brother Kamdyn, while Emily stood next to him holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket which she knew must be herself.  
"That's Dad with the three of us." Eva smiled.  
"Yes. Your father, he was a Vardan. They were aliens that could turn themselves into energy as well as occupy physical bodies. Your father used to say terrible things about his race, how they were evil and tried to take over the Earth in the distant future and in the past. But a man named The Doctor stopped them. He allowed peaceful Vardan, like your father, to stay on Earth as refugees. That's how I met him. Pike, his name was." Emily explained to her daughter. "He always wanted you and Kam to be happy. And he said he hoped neither of you inherited any of his powers, that your lives would be more dangerous if you did. But, Eva, it seems your life is already dangerous."  
"Would Dad be angry I skipped school to visit my friend?" Eva asked. She'd never really known the man, but she didn't want to think her dad would have been unhappy with her.  
"No. I don't think he would. He'd have probably helped you investigate the boy's parents, make sure they're the real deal." Emily laughed, remembering Pike and his sense of justice and morals. He'd told her that his people were big on them, and had invaded planets they thought had less morals than the Vardan.

Eva left her house feeling a bit confused. She wanted to talk to Sarah Jane in private, tell her about her father. But she remembered Maria saying Sarah Jane wanted nothing to do with them anymore and she also felt Sarah Jane might lock her up for having alien heritage, even though she knew she wasn't going to try taking over the world. Eva went over to Sarah Jane's house, but saw the car gone. She tried the door, but it was locked. She took the spare key from where Sarah Jane hid it and went up into the attic.

"Sarah Jane?" Eva asked.  
"Sarah Jane isn't here right now, Evangelina." Mr Smith was obviously still active. Eva heard the front door open, then Clyde entered the attic.  
"Eva?" Clyde noticed the teenage girl sat on the steps. "How'd you get away from your mum?"  
"I'll tell you later." Eva replied, and Clyde nodded realising this wasn't the time.  
"Mr Smith. Analyse this picture of Luke with those people who claim to be his parents. Check if it's fake."  
"Your right, Clyde. It is fake. I faked it." Mr Smith replied. He zapped both Clyde and Eva to pull them inside of him. He laughed to himself as he did so.

Eva woke up inside Mr Smith. She saw Clyde still unconscious stood next to her.  
"Evangelina. Awake so soon? You should still be unconscious." Mr Smith spoke to the teenage girl, sounding slightly surprised.  
"Yeah, well. Unlike Clyde, I'm not exactly… normal." Eva replied, not wanting to tell Mr Smith about her having alien heritage unless it was absolutely necessary.  
"I'm detecting unusual readings from you." Mr Smith seemed somewhat annoyed he couldn't pinpoint exactly what those readings were. Eva then noticed Clyde waking up.  
"Eva? What happened, where are we?"  
"We're inside Mr Smith." She explained to him.

The pair realised Mr Smith was working to destroy the world, using Luke. They knew they had to get out, but they also needed to warn Sarah Jane about Mr Smith. Clyde got the brilliant idea of hacking into Mr Jackson's laptop, and began messaging the man. Eva watched, she wanted to help but she didn't see much point. She was curious, however, if she could use her alien powers to do something useful like escape. Eva closed her eyes and concentrated on a part of the attic – the steps. When she opened her eyes, she was still inside Mr Smith. Eva groaned in annoyance, she was so sure she could have done that. Unless something about Mr Smith was blocking her powers from working, even if he was doing so unknowingly.

The pair ended up having to watch while Mr Smith tried to shoot and kill Sarah Jane, Maria and Mr Jackson. Luckily, the trio escaped out of the door.  
"This is refreshingly unpredictable. Communicating with Mr Jackson's computer. Well done, Clyde, you're not as stupid as you pretend to be." Mr Smith told the teenage boy before knocking him out again. "I do believe I know your secret too, Evangelina. You have Vardan genes. I did not sense them during the times you were in the attic. They must have been dormant, until today. Why today?" Mr Smith questioned the teenage girl. He mainly wanted to know if she could be useful to his plans.  
"Because my mother only just told me about my father, a Vardan named Pike. And I wanted to test if I have powers like him."  
"Interesting." Mr Smith replied before knocking the girl out. She might just prove useful for his plans to destroy the Earth. But first he needed Luke.

Clyde and Eva suddenly found themselves being transported back outside of Mr Smith. Sarah Jane kept Mr Smith talking while she backed towards a small cupboard. Clyde and Eva watched her, confused. Eva and Clyde ducked down when Sarah Jane released her 'dog', which they saw was a robotic dog named K9.  
"Take care, mistress. And you, young master and mistress." K9 told the humans in the room. Sarah Jane moved towards Mr Smith and put a disc inside which caused a virus to destroy him. Eva smiled when everything went back to normal. Mr Smith had a new purpose – to save the Earth. She just dreaded the conversation with the gang, she felt like this wasn't something she should hide from them.

That evening, they were all sat in Sarah Jane's attic – Sarah Jane, Clyde, Maria, Luke and Eva.  
"I have something to tell you all. It's really important." Eva spoke up.  
"What's up, Eva?" Clyde asked.  
"I… I'm not human. At least, not fully… mum told me earlier, my father was an alien. A race called the Vardan. Apparently they're psychic or something, and mum said I might inherit my father's abilities."  
"I see." Sarah Jane stood up and walked to the window.  
"Mum, just because Eva is the daughter of an alien it doesn't mean she's bad." Luke told his mother.  
"Yeah. She's one of us, Sarah Jane." Clyde agreed.  
"Alright. Eva can stay." Sarah Jane smiled. She knew, in her heart, that Eva wasn't evil. Neither was her brother, from what she knew of Kamdyn Brookshire. Besides, having Eva stay in the gang did keep her closely in Sarah Jane's sight so if she did try anything Sarah Jane could easily stop her.


	5. Emily's Thoughts

Emily Brookshire sat on the sofa awaiting the return of her daughter. She was conflicted - should she have punished Eva for skipping school, was that the best time to explain to Eva that she had an alien father? Emily knew what her daughter did, fighting bad aliens. Her husband had sent a letter, delivered by a Vardan who was passing Earth. Although Pike could not be there with Emily and the children he had heard things about Evangelina. Emily just had to hope her fourteen year old was safe whenever she went out with her friends; Luke Smith, Maria Jackson and Clyde Langer.

Emily had been told by many teachers that Eva was changing, becoming less of a quiet girl. In her opinion as a parent, Eva had changed for the better. She now had friends who she saw often. Unfortunately, the fact Eva and Kam were half alien was something Kam would never know about. He showed no signs of having any alien abilities or even having a belief in aliens at all. Emily was glad of that, if she was honest. It meant one of her children would never be leaving her, at least not to go to another planet. Eva probably would, when her uncle Tuval returned to 'collect' her.

Emily was broken out of her musings by the sound of barking, which was followed by the family dog, Tarzan, running over to her. The 8 year old Dachsund jumped onto the couch by Emily's side. She smiled. Emily looked up hearing the front door open.  
"It's me!" Eva called out as she entered the house. Emily looked up as her daughter entered, wanting to check her daughter was safe without appearing too overprotective or giving clues that she knew where Eva had been. Emily was surprised to see Luke had come with Eva, she hadn't actually met the boy yet although she had met Maria a few times and Clyde once (something she would never forget in a hurry).  
"You must be Luke?" Emily smiled politely at the boy.  
"Yeah, he is. We're a bit rushed for time, Mum, I'll introduce you to him later. We, uh, we're meeting Maria and Clyde in ten minutes." Eva grabbed Luke by the hand, ignoring his arguments, and dragged him outside.

Emily just laughed, settling back onto the settee. She knew Eva was able to watch herself, and Luke seemed like a good kid. Besides; they seemed like they'd make a great couple, some day.


End file.
